everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy West
Wendy Wickedene West is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of OZ. She, like her cousin Emma, was raised by Glinda. She looks forward to embracing her evilness, so she's as Royal as someone who's destined to be a villain can be. Appearance Wendy has dark blue hair with black highlights which she wears in a messy bun. She has sapphire eyes and dark skin like her cousin, but is at least a whole head shorter than Emma. She wears a black skirt with blue embelishments with a blue top with a paler blue sash. she wears dark leather knee high boots and pale blue tights. Personalty Wendy is just as sassy as her cousin, but it a little less certain of what she wants or how to get it. This drives Emma insane as it sets a bad image for the witches, and therefore pushes Wendy to be more sure of herself, to make sure that she gets what she wants out of life. She is a bit bratty though not an entire diva. Wendy is a kind of selective diva. If she wants something, yet can't have it, if it's not incredibly important, then she'll just give it a rest. If it's incredibly important, at least to her, then she persists. She describes herself as brooding, though in all fairness, she's really kind of the opposite of brooding if you catch her at the right time. She works so very hard to appear brooding and not happy, but she has actually, for real, smiled before. It was a little unsure, a little shy, but it was still there. She can be a little unsure, since she doesn't know really who she is, having lived a sheltered life for ten years. Upon learning about her destiny, she made the split second choice to live up to it. And she's getting good at being evil, (if that makes sense to you.) Wendy rarely speaks her mind, how she really feels about something. She just answers the way she thinks the wicked witch of the west is supposed to. Whether or not the opinion she voices on a subject is her actual honest opinion, is up for debate. She's good at making people believe that she really means what she says. Friends Emma East TBA Interests Unlike her cousin, Wendy has no interest in magic, mostly because she can't do any of it, not even the simplest spell. She prefers to prank and cause some real trouble, making her the top student in General Villainy. Romance TBA Personal theme song "It's on!" Her battle cry. Family sometimes, in private to her cousin Emma, Wendy will subconsciously refer to Glinda as her mother, because she is the best mother figure she has. Trivia -She is sort of allergic to water. I say sort of because she can drink it, as long as her skin doesn't touch it, if she touches it, then it feels like acid on her skin. It will even sizzle until she wipes it off. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz